The invention relates to an operating apparatus for a brake, in particular a drum brake, in particular for a utility vehicle.
Drum brakes for utility vehicles are known in the prior art. They usually comprise an actuator unit, which may be formed by a pneumatically or hydraulically operated brake cylinder, an actuating unit for displacing a brake element, which is covered by a brake lining, as well as a transmission unit for transmitting a force from the actuator unit to the actuating unit.
In so-called wedge drum brakes, a brake lining carrier with a brake lining attached thereto is moved radially outwards and pushed against the inner surface of a rotating brake drum by means of a wedge-shaped longitudinally mobile actuating element. The axle formed by the wedge and the brake cylinder runs either parallel or transverse to the axle of the wheel to be braked, depending on the available space. The transmission element arranged between the brake cylinder and the actuating element may be dimensioned such that the brake cylinder is arranged in a favorable position, depending on the available building space.
Due to the dimensions of the brake cylinder, it is hardly or not at all possible to mount such an operating apparatus in the case of certain assemblies, which have a limited clearance only.
The object underlying the present invention is to provide an operating apparatus for a brake, which has a field of use, which is a large as possible, and which may in particular also be used in case the installation space is limited.